


瘙痒|An Itch to Scratch

by theGreatRedRabbit



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM暗示, Jason→Bruce暗示, M/M, Sadejay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatRedRabbit/pseuds/theGreatRedRabbit
Summary: 某天当Jason醒来时，过去的梦魇浮出水面，再次缠上了他。一个意料之外的人帮助了他。Slade Wilson决定要让阿卡姆骑士专注于杀死蝙蝠侠的道路，即便这意味着他需要采取一些非常规手段。





	瘙痒|An Itch to Scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Itch to Scratch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251147) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 
  * A translation of [An Itch to Scratch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251147) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 
  * A translation of [An Itch to Scratch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251147) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 



当他醒来时，只觉脸颊一阵瘙痒。

这是一个不显眼的警告信号。其他人可能只会把这当作身体的小把戏——就像被截肢的人会下意识用不存在的肢体去够一杯水那样——然后挠一挠发痒的部位。但独自一人艰辛存活了这么多个月后，Jason清楚死去的细胞决定复活意味着什么。

今天不会好过。

无论是当他从床上爬起，还是钻进狭窄的淋浴间洗漱时，抑或是穿上盔甲、拉下面罩时，他都尽力不让手靠近脸颊上隆起的伤疤。他刻意忽略着皮肤上传来的逼疯人的瘙痒：他知道那只是他想象出来的幻觉。

有时他会想，当这一切结束后，他就去找个外科医生，把那该死的东西切下来。如果有必要的话，他甚至可以亲自用指甲挖开脸上的血肉——但直到Bruce看到他经历过什么之前，这个丑陋的疤会得以保留。每当他照镜子的时候，他都会从心底提醒自己：他还有未完成之事。

零散的碎片正在缓缓拼凑起来：小丑女，企鹅人，缄默，萤火虫……哥谭的怪人们在一切开始时都会各自就位。无法被威胁的人都已经被收买了——Jason并不担心他们。从现在到万圣节，Jason的精力都会放在他的民兵身上。准备工作需要完善，武器和车辆需要检查和校对，而最重要的是：他的人马必须准备好——他们将是征服哥谭、战胜蝙蝠侠的关键。一切都要完美。必须完美。无论是从纪律，战术的方面，还是对蝙蝠侠战斗风格的了解。

如果他们没准备好，那么自他逃离阿卡姆精神病院后所打拼出的一切，都将化为泡影。

他对他带到哥谭的副手亲自进行视察和训练，以此分散自己的注意力——可瘙痒的感觉挥之不去。它渗过皮肤、肌肉，直至骨髓。当他纠正士兵的动作时，它又爬上他的头皮。到了下午，他的脑中不断出现闪回的记忆：染血的撬棍，红烫的烙铁，所有的一切都笼罩在刺耳的嘲讽笑声中，淹没了面前士兵演练的声音。

最后，他的情况糟糕到他不得不退出演练，因为他担心他的“疑似动摇”会让士兵们怀疑他的领导能力。Jason咬紧下唇，跌跌绊绊走进一段废弃的地铁隧道里——他们一直藏身于哥谭街道之下。当确定四下无人后，他伸手摸索着头侧头盔的开关，用力扯下头盔，力度大到折断了耳廓的软骨。

他没有在意，只是将头盔放在地上，倚着墙，将脸埋进手臂的盔甲里。这么一点点疼痛？与他经历过的折磨相比，真的算不了什么。

这个念头只让他脑中的笑声更响。

“闭嘴，小丑。”Jason低声说道。时间一秒一秒流过。他仿佛又能闻到自己血肉烧焦的气味，恍若昨日。“你已经死了，现在是我的回合。下地狱去吧！听到了吗？你就不能……”

“自言自语呢，孩子？”

Jason僵住了。即使他的思绪飘向四面八方，他也绝对不会认错那个声音。

丧钟就站在他身后。Slade Wilson。先是帮助他逃出阿卡姆精神病院，然后为他召集征服哥谭所需的人马和装备的那个人——当然，这一切是建立在合理的价格之上的。丧钟说到底就是个雇佣兵，会为了钱做任何事，但他也是这一行里干的最好的。在过去的一年里，雇他花了Jason不少钱，但因为这些钱全是脏钱（也有一部分是从Bruce的金库里偷来的），所以他并不在乎这些钱最后到了谁的手里。

他现在在乎的只有复仇。

Jason从墙上直起身子，强迫自己面无表情。他的头盔放的太远了，但走过去拿无疑是向Slade承认他今天有多不在状态。而他不想让Slade发现这一点。

Slade可能是唯一知道他从前身份的活人——除了小丑女以外。他们大概已经共事了几个月，甚至还产生了一些所谓的“友情”，但Jason并不认为他们真的是朋友。

就像其他的掠食者一样，Slade会毫不犹豫的利用他展现出来的任何弱点。

“好吧，你知道人们怎么说的——这是进行一场睿智对话的唯一途径。”他倚墙而立，双臂交叠放在胸前。如果他戴了头盔，头盔里的电子过滤器会遮去他声音中的颤抖。“你想要什么，Slade？”

“我是来报告你订的下一批坦克的。”Slade平静地说，独眼透过目镜注视着Jason。“以及替你的副手来检查你的情况。”

“以及来要你下一次的报酬。不是吗？”

“公事公办嘛。”Slade不否认。

“我一个小时内会把钱打到你的账户里。”Jason走过去一把捞起他的头盔，经过Slade身侧向外走去。他不想继续这场对话——那无疑会让他一时半会脱不了身，但Slade抬起手拦住了他的去路。“……怎么？”

Slade的注视带着冷酷与窥探的意味。Jason明显的感受到了，那目光就像紧缠他不放的瘙痒一般，爬过他的脸颊。像是蚂蚁爬过土堆那样。“你今天有点不对劲。”

“我很好。”  
“真的。”  
Jason一时僵住，有些手足无措。Slade之前从未过问他的健康状况，这让Jason有些怀疑他的动机。“担心我吗，Slade？我不知道你这么在乎。”

“担心你？难说。然而你的计划……”Slade向他歪了歪头，头盔后的飘带随着他的动作而摇摆。“你不是这里唯一一个想要蝙蝠侠死的人，孩子。如果你不专注于手头的任务，那么从阿卡姆以来我们所努力的一切都将付诸东流。”

被提醒的Jason闭上双眼。他脸颊的皮肤上，伤疤的疼痛越发明显，渗进血肉里。Jason发觉自己心底有一种强烈的冲动，想要用指甲一遍又一遍地耙上那块皮肤，直到它流血。但至少他知道了Slade此举只是出于对自身利益的维护而已。

“我很专注。”他尝试着让这句话听起来像是一句警告，一句他说出来也没用的“滚开，别烦我”。

鉴于Slade实际上也很少听他的命令，这并不奇怪。

他的回答却尖锐地挑明了Jason话语中的漏洞：“这就是你让我偷偷接近你的原因吗?或者在过去的一个小时里跟着你，而你却没有注意到我?那看起来可不是专注的样子，孩子，那更像是犹豫，让那些你一直锁在脑子里的声音盖过你自己的声音。”

“不是那样的。”

“下次说的再坚定一点，我可能会相信你。”

他咬牙切齿，“Slade……”

“我们三个月后就要行动了。”Slade继续说道，仿佛他才是掌控一切的人，仿佛这是他的而不是Jason的计划一样。仿佛是他该坐下听着，而让Slade在前面领头一样。“如果你真的想让你的计划成功，你就得做好准备。这意味着你要摆脱过去，专注于现在，明白吗？”

“我记得没错的话，我付钱给你不是让你来提建议的。”

“真遗憾，如果你愿意那么做的话，我可以帮到你更多。”Slade放在他胸口的那只手——Jason甚至没有意识到它一直停在那——垂了下去。他的胸口在Slade把手撤走后却有种怪异的紧绷感。“在这方面，你就跟你亲爱的哥哥一样：当有人试图帮助你时，你永远不知道倾听。”

Jason泄出一声沙哑的笑，“我一点都不像他。你也别装作你真的不在乎。你才不是要帮我，你只是不想自己的利益受损罢了。”

Slade在面具后咂了咂舌，那是一种不赞同的、父亲般的声音，像是Jason只是一个故意刁难监护人的任性孩子一般。“当然，相信我们已经讨论过那个问题了。但在这种情况下，这两种行为并不冲突。”

他几乎又要笑出声来。“也许你就不该把我和夜翼作比较。”

“也许吧。但这改变不了事实。”

Jason让自己的嘴角上扬，不带任何幽默——冷酷、苦涩而残忍。这是他唯一会的一种微笑了。“什么事实？”

“你需要发泄，而最好的办法就是采取些行动。我现在可以给你提供一场对练——和一个能给你真正提供些挑战性的人。”

Jason试图忽略胸中猛然爆发的期待感。“谢谢但不了，Slade。如果你想和人来一场*1，到布鲁德海文去，如果那就是你想要的。”

Slade的平静让Jason不禁怀疑自己是否越界了。Slade确实是个冷血的雇佣兵，只要有报酬他可以杀掉任何人；但他依旧保有荣誉感，尽管扭曲，却货真价实。Jason曾听闻过Slade违反合同的事，只因那个雇主侮辱了他的荣誉感。

可即便是知道如此，他也不会收回自己的话。

出人意料地，Slade笑了起来。“很高兴你的骨气并没有和理智一起消失。”然后他伸手去拿背上的棍子，在手中旋转了几下。一个带着玩笑和邀请意味的动作。“来吧，别假装你不想要，孩子。”

Jason怒视着他：“我之前告诉过你，Slade，我没兴趣当你的陪练。”

“如果这只是训练，我会给你放水。”他将棍子的一端向Jason刺去，眼睛在面具后闪烁着光芒。“现在，我不会再问你一遍。”

Jason不由自主地向隧道更深处退了一步。尽管不愿承认，但这干净利落的动作是他今天所做的最简单的事。对他来说，行动比言语来得更自然，也比在汹涌的记忆之海中航行来的更简单。没有思考，没有情感，只是肌肉的反射与动作。

“你确定，Slade？”他胸中一度存在的自负引诱着他，“挑战我？”

Slade轻笑，阴暗又明了。“我很确定这就是你想要的。”

“好吧。”Jason挪了挪身子，将双脚稍稍分开了些。“但别指望着我痛揍你一顿后会给你加薪。”

“放马过来吧，孩子。”

他握紧拳头一个俯冲，被Slade用长棍拦下。他没想到今天会要战斗，所以随身携带的武器就只有几把枪和刀而已，而那些用起来声音太大了，他的部下们势必会听到他们的交火。声音在隧道里很容易传播，有时甚至能传几英里远。但他不想冒这个被打断的风险。而且用刀枪的话，他和Slade都得有所克制，而不能全力以赴。

不管怎样，Jason都已经让Slade成功的怂恿了自己，在Slade兑现自己的承诺前，他绝不收手。

即使他不知道那承诺究竟是什么。

他猛地撞向他，但Slade——比他高出五英尺，又比他壮上不少——已经准备好了。他没有躲，反而是将重心压在脚后跟，借着长棍吃下这一撞，用一端击向Jason没有防护的头侧。Jason在那一棍把他敲到脑震荡之前就抓住了棍尾（他真希望他有戴头盔），一把扯过并抬腿朝Slade身侧踢去。但Slade早已预料到了他的动作——他放开了长棍让Jason失去平衡，抓住他的脚踝顺势一扭，让他摔倒在地。

Jason倒在满是尘垢的地面上，咬牙切齿。他紧握着长棍不放，侧身滚开，堪堪躲过Slade那一踏——正跺在他手腕刚刚在的位置。他的盔甲替他挡下了倒地的大部分冲击，但他仍旧受到了些影响，心脏在胸腔中更为疯狂的跳动。他又一个侧滚站起身来，面向Slade，走向隧道的中心，以免被再次逼向墙角。

“只有这点本事吗，孩子？”Slade嘲笑道，偏了偏头，厌倦与不屑显露无疑。“不得不说，并不惊艳。”

“相信我,Slade，”杰森扬起嘴角，发出一声沙哑的咆哮。他脑袋里的嗡嗡声又响了起来，敦促他采取行动。“这才只是个开始!”

Jason用长棍刺向Slade的胸口，却被挡下了——之后的每一击都是如此。他无需燃起心中的怒火来让自己的攻势更凶猛：自从逃离阿卡姆后，他无时无刻不浸泡在怒火之中。他感到快乐——放开手脚，暂时忘记把怒气锁死在胸中的重要性。那见到他时才该释放的怒气。这一切都即将走向终结，他也终将得到平静。每每想到这个，他的心脏就会同不耐一起跳动。

他会的。他会得到平静的，在Bruce鲜血淋漓，死在他脚下时。他会——

思绪骤然被面前的攻击打碎。Slade利用他走神的机会抓住了横在他们中间的长棍，重重踹在Jason的腹部。盔甲再次保护了他，但这一次长棍回到了它主人的手里。Slade挽了个棍花，砰地将金属棍猛敲在Jason肩上。Jason吃痛弯下腰，踉跄地退了几步。

他挫败的咆哮着，调转方向，再次俯冲，猛地撞向Slade的胸口，将后者撞到了墙上。长棍被撞飞，一声闷响落在地上，向隧道另一边滚去。不过一秒钟，Jason就感到自己的背正在遭受猛烈的肘击。一次。两次。疼痛沿着他的脊椎向四周扩散。他抬起头，挥起拳头砸向Slade面具黄色的那一侧。Slade被打的偏过头去，但加固过的面具并未破损。

接着，Slade不知从哪里冒出的手掐住了他的喉咙。他伸手去扒Slade的手腕,但太迟了。Slade从墙上直起身来，加重了手上的力道，把Jason扔向了隧道另一侧。

他后脑着地，眩晕了好一阵，给了他的对手进一步动作的机会。Slade勾住他的腿，将他翻过去正面朝下。Jason还没来得及用手撑起身体，Slade就坐在了他的背上，压的他喘不过气来。

“玩得开心吗？”Slade俯下身在他耳边低声道，与此同时，他将Jason的手臂向后折去。他低沉声音中的温柔与手中的暴行形成了鲜明对比。他用一只手捉住Jason的两只手腕向上拉，直到它们被钉在他的肩胛骨中间。Jason感到自己的肌肉正在因为这种不自然的姿势尖叫。而就在这时，最怪异的事情发生了。

他不禁因他的声音而颤抖。

他不知道这种感觉从何而来，亦不知其为何来。但他的心脏却砰砰跳动起来，全然同他认为在这种情况下（无助地被人压在身下）该有的感觉相反。他一下找不到合适的话语回答，只觉得舌头打结，与一块笨拙的肉块无异。而Slade注意到了。

“我刚刚问了你一个问题，孩子。不回答是不礼貌的。”

当Slade俯得更近的时候，他再次颤抖起来——他知道Slade正在聚精会神的看着他，分析他脸上每一块肌肉的抽搐。“我就不是个有礼貌的人，记得吗？如果你想找个有礼貌的，那你找错人了。”

当Slade把他的手腕拉的更高的时候，Jason倒吸了一口气。他感觉他的胳膊快要断掉或者脱臼了。“恰恰相反，”Slade平静地说，“我想我恰好找对了人。你的新反应，非常有趣。”

“我不……不知道你在说什么。”

他再次拉高了Jason的手腕——只是一点点，并把身体的重量向Jason的大腿沉去。Jason用力咬着下唇，力度大到尝到了血的味道。然而一声扭曲的呻吟自他的牙关间泄出。“操。”

“现在，我们再试一次。”Slade说，“玩得开心吗，男孩？回答之前要仔细考虑。”

Jason把头扭向冰冷的地板。砂砾扎着他的脸颊和下颚，同他嘴里渗出的血液和唾液混合在一起。他感到头晕目眩，心神不宁。他不记得以前有过这样的事。疼痛不该引起这样的反应的，尤其当他背后的人是一个如此危险而强大的存在的时候。但战斗结束后，他体内的肾上腺素并没有消减的迹象，反而增多了。

“我……我不知道。”

Slade另一只手的拇指抚过Jason的脸颊，然后是淌血的嘴唇。Slade说话时，Jason透过血腥气尝到了皮革的味道。“我以为你需要的是找人好好打一架，但现在看来，你需要的也许是找人好好打一炮。”

听到这句话时，Jason的呼吸一瞬间凝住了。而与此同时他的腹股沟也抽搐了一下。他身体的反应让他有些措手不及，但他还是厚着脸皮反驳道：“而我猜，你正准备跟我来一发，是吗，老家伙？”

“我还在考虑。”Slade出人意料地实诚回答了他。他的拇指压在Jason的嘴唇上，几乎是挤进了双唇之间——只要Jason愿意就可以咬下去。但他没有，只是等着看Slade接下来会怎么说。“但那发生与否，取决于你。”

他笑了，笑声更像是粗粝的喘息。“你这人还真是有意思*2，Slade。没想到我花钱是为了这种服务——”他的声音戛然而止，近乎呛住窒息——Slade强硬的将两根手指塞进了他的口腔，迫使他只能用鼻子呼吸。

“你和你的前任一样，说话总是不讨人欢心，Jason。但现在，你最好学聪明些。”Slade的不快从他的声音中显而易见。“我不会随意给出这种提议，也不会随便向谁这样提议，明白了吗？”

Jason因嘴里的手指不满地咆哮，却还是点了点头。

“很好。你是个聪明的男孩，你已经向我证明了这一点。所以：你可以说不，然后我们离开这里，谁都不再提起这档事，一切都和从前一样。”Slade的手指重重压在他的舌头上，拇指来回抚摩着他的脸颊，“你也可以点头，我保证会让你觉得物有所值。决定权在你。”

那句赞美，讽刺与否，都让Jason不自觉蜷起脚趾，唤醒了他身体里自以为早就驱除了的渴求。他很长一段时间都没有想过关于性的事情了。也许当他住进韦恩庄园后就没有了——在Bruce抛弃他之前的美好时光里。当他们一起在蝙蝠洞里训练的时候，Jason曾相信真的会有人爱他。

而他没等到那一天。那些被爱的憧憬，早就同他对Bruce的信任一起死去了，最终在小丑手里被重铸为仇恨。

不。不，不是在小丑手里，是在Bruce手里。Bruce才是这一切的罪魁祸首，小丑只是向他展示了这个事实而已。这就是为什么他必须要死。这就是为什么Jason要毁掉他爱的一切，以确保他在死前受尽折磨。

他不再欠Bruce什么了。他的忠诚，他的爱，已经不属于Bruce了。他的欲望也一样。毕竟Bruce从不曾真正关心过他，也不会在意他和谁睡过。

如此一来……

当Slade把手指抽出时，他眯起眼睛，反射性的干咳了几声。“把面具摘了。”

“当然可以，”他的手腕被放开了，“只要你开口。”

手臂被允许稍稍放下，Jason泄出呻吟。他的肩膀比之前更疼了，但Slade心中有数。他的肌肉没有断裂或者被扯伤，只是被拉紧了而已。血液重新流回手臂，引起不适与刺痛感。

像针刺一般。

Jason把手臂放回身下，感到Slade把压在自己身上的重量撤去，因此颤抖起来。Slade的头盔被轻轻放在地上，Jason盯着面具上眼睛位置的黑洞，良久。他坐起身来，直视着面具的主人。

Slade单膝跪下，将左手搭在大腿上，对上他的目光。Jason曾不止一次看见过他摘掉面具的样子，是的，他某种程度上确实很英俊，眼罩以及其他的部分，都耐人寻味。他的银发与颚间的线条都暗示着他的真实年龄，除此之外时间似乎对他毫无影响。直到现在，Jason才意识到，正是那刺痛感与Slade的低沉嗓音激起了他的欲望。

“你又在胡思乱想了。”Slade不悦地啧了声。Jason还来不及反驳，就被按住后脑拽进了一个深吻中。

一个干燥而强硬的吻。不算温柔，却也不粗暴。他颤抖着，身体僵硬。这些年来，他与别人唯一有过的的身体接触，就是落在他脆弱躯体上的拳头。

“放松，孩子。”Slade似乎注意到了，“我不会咬你的。”他坏笑道，“当然，除非你想让我这么干。”

“我们就在这做？”

Slade挑眉，“难不成你有别的去处？”

Jason想起隧道壁上他称之为“家”的洞穴，只有无比简陋的小床，每次都是用过即弃。他不可能把Slade带到那种地方去。Slade兴许在城里有更舒适的地方可去，但如果Slade想让他去，他早就开口了，而不是强迫他就在这个废弃隧道里做。

“没有。”他承认。“这里也行。”

“很好。”Slade在他发间的指力又重了几分，重到Jason胸中诡谲的渴求再次浮现。他知道Slade正看着他，分析着他嘴唇微张的动作。“现在我们再来一次。”

Jason这次回吻了一下，双手紧紧抓住Slade胸前的铠甲。他一定是出了什么问题。他只觉脑中一团乱麻。Slade揽住他的后腰，将他拉的更近。“就是这样。乖孩子。”Jason趁着亲吻的间隙汲取空气，而Slade则趁机撬开了他的唇齿，更加深入。

他与别人接过吻，但却从未经历过这样的吻。那些吻总是草率而冷淡，因为对方一般对Jason的下面能为他们做什么更感兴趣。他本以为Slade也会像那些人一样——而事实完全相反。他的吻，不仅仅是一种形式，而是对他主权的宣示。

他呻吟着，感受着Slade吮吸着他的舌尖，牙齿压蹭着他的下唇，胡茬刮擦着他的下巴。Slade俯身笼罩住他，揪住他的头发迫使他的头颈向后仰去，形成一个近乎不自然的弧度——他的体格与力量都毋庸置疑。Jason因疼痛而吸气，抓住男人盔甲的手越发用力，直到他手套上的皮革被挤压得咯吱作响。哦……他不能……他不能就这么……

“感觉很好，不是吗？”Slade结束了这个吻，目光直直钉入Jason，低声说道。“谁知道你尝起来会这么甜美呢。”

“去你妈的。”Jason恶狠狠道，大口喘气。从来没人用“甜美”形容过他。那个词该用在别人身上——至少不是像他这样，一出生就被打上鲜血与死亡标记的人。

Slade咂了咂舌。Jason颤抖着，任Slade用另一只手的指节蹭过他光滑的那一侧脸颊，直至颔间。这个动作温柔到近乎嘲讽，与Jason后脑的传来的疼痛形成鲜明对比。“别这样，除非你想现在就结束。”

“我不是你的宠物，Slade。”Jason喘着气，感受着对方的嘴唇覆上自己的脖颈。“你没必要装作——”

“装？”

Slade的手一路向下，找到了Jason胸前盔甲的搭扣。他轻松的解开了那些闩搭和带扣，剥下厚重的盔甲组件后，找到他喉边的拉链并不难，一拉到底。

尽管盔甲下仍有薄薄的一层汗衫，Jason却不由自主地感到无所遮蔽，尤其是当Slade的手掌贴上他平坦的腹肌、在他颈边呼出热气的时候。他的牙齿刮擦起他脆弱的颈线时，Jason几乎再次泄出呻吟。

“如果说我们中有人在装，”Slade平静的说，继续扯着他的头发将他固定住，“我们都清楚，那个人不是我。”

Jason出声反驳，尖锐地点出在他们相遇之前，Slade就一直在追逐着某只身披蓝羽的飞鸟，但迫于颈上皮肉被啃咬的痛楚，吞下了剩余的话。他转为咆哮，咧出尖牙，徒劳的捶打着Slade的胸甲，心脏却又跳的如同之前一般快了。他感觉到的不是恐惧，也不是愤怒，是一种更为……阴暗的东西。

“混蛋！”而Slade只是稍稍回过身，得意地对他笑。Jason分了心，没有立刻注意到男人正在一边解开他的皮带。“你说了你不会咬的！”

“我说的是‘如果你不希望我这么做的话’。”Slade平静地回答，“而据我回忆，你并没有表明你的偏好。而就现在来看，”他的手继续向下，从Jason的小腹滑至裤前——现在已经很硬了，“我想我知道为什么。”

Jason咬住下唇，不自觉的向前挺腰。当Slade继续用那种低沉而富有磁性的声音对他说话时，他更硬了。

“你知道吗，这很有趣。”他把手掌贴上那团炙热，“我从没见过这样的你。真可惜，我们没能在蝙蝠和小丑抓住你前相遇。”

“为-为什么？你是说你本会……”Jason咬了咬牙，“呃，把我置于你的羽翼之下？”

“你有那个天赋。”

答案出乎他意料，但他还是摇了摇头。挣扎着重新站稳，他反过来开始解开Slade的盔甲。这副盔甲是为被血清强化过的雇佣兵专门打造的，比他自己的要重上许多，部件间的接合方式也令他感到陌生。“我还没有堕落到为钱杀人的地步，Slade。”

Slade笑了，并没有因被冒犯而生气的意思。可接着，他转用丧钟的冰冷声音道：“但你还是杀了他们。”

“他们活该。”

“你也可以为了钱杀掉他们。”Slade理性指出，“一个雇佣兵是可以挑选自己的任务的。有很多人愿意付钱去杀掉一些本来就该死的人渣。”他收紧了包住茎体的手，让Jason手上的动作发颤。接着，他抛出了一个令人讨厌的问题：“蝙蝠死了后，你准备怎么办？”

Jason僵住了，瞳孔倏地放大。

蝙蝠死了后，他准备怎么办？

他……他没有头绪。一点也没有。他从来没有想过，也从不允许自己去想。当下才是最重要的，其他的事都以后再说。只要他分了心，他就会失败。他不能失手。而一旦他失败……

“这些，”Jason最终开口，“都不关你屁事。”他倒吸一口凉气，伸手去够男人用力揪住他头发的手。他偏头摆开脑后的桎梏，猛地昂起头，更加粗暴地吻上雇佣兵的嘴唇。“我以为你本该帮助我摆脱这些杂念？别告诉我你已经老到记不住了。”

“我就当这是你对工作的上进心好了。”

Slade松开抚慰Jason的手，反攥住他的手腕。突然，Jason发觉自己被按在了地上，一手被别在背后，一手撑在地上寻找平衡。

“你之前似乎挺享受这个姿势的。”Slade在他耳边低语，胡茬蹭过耳垂。“让我们来看看你是不是真的如此。”

Jason喘着气，额头贴着地面。Slade向他双腿之间够去，拉下他迷彩裤的拉链，将所有布料一同褪下。皮肤暴露在冰冷空气中的感觉令他颤抖，却远不及Slade用右手抚摸他光裸肌肤的触感来的明显。他咬紧牙关，感受着臀肉被揉捏，接着是结实的大腿肌肉。手指继续下滑，恶意擦过他的会阴，停在囊袋前。“Slade——”

“保持这个姿势不要动，直到我同意你放下来。”Slade命令道，是那种Jason所熟悉的低沉、阴暗的语调。他加重了在Jason手腕上的力道，“明白了吗？”

“你——”

力道继续加重。他感觉到自己的骨头几乎在咯吱作响。“我问你明白了吗。”

他想因这个命令而呻吟出声，想躺下乞求。他本不该享受这么被对待，但欲望毫无消退之意。想被被掌控、被照顾。就像Slade说的那样，暂时抛开繁复的思绪，专注于此时他身后的人：一个不会有意伤害他的人。

也许这就是原因。他试图理智下来。也许正是因为他知道，Slade对他施加痛苦的目的并不是折磨他。他说过，Jason可以对这一切随时喊停——即使只是为了保住他的下一笔收入——更何况是Jason自己点头同意跟他做的。

这是他自己的选择，而非像以前那样被逼无奈。

“是的。”他喘息着，因自己明了了的想法而感到口干舌燥。“我明白了。”

“好孩子。”

Jason闭上眼睛，任那句该死的赞美自耳边流过。Slade再次用力捏了捏他的手腕，然后松开手，近乎温柔的抚摸着他的头发后，将双手撤下。Jason的手臂颤抖着，努力维持住刚刚的姿势，手因过度用力而攥紧成拳。

他看不见此时身后发生了什么，但能凭金属碰撞和布料摩擦的声音判断Slade正在卸除身上的衣物，毕竟他们盔甲的设计初衷都不是为了方便脱卸。但中间还夹杂着……塑料的声音？而当Slade的手回到他的臀肉上时，他感觉又湿又滑。

润滑油？Slade恰好随身带着润滑油整晚在外面晃荡？ 不会吧。

“总比用WD-40*3好，不是吗？” Slade解释道，似乎知道Jason在想什么一般。Jason承认，尽管荒谬，可这确实是个实用的小习惯。当你需要悄无声息的接近目标时，给锁和铰链上些润滑能帮不少忙。

“也许吧。谢谢你的提醒。”

“和我待在一起，孩子，你会学到更多的。”Slade再次说道。Jason有那么一瞬，觉得男人或许早就准备在一切结束之后带他一起走了。与此同时，男人另一只戴着手套的手滑上他的大腿，握住他的阴茎。

Jason呻吟着，感受着那只大手包住他的茎体缓缓撸动，手套粗糙的触感刺激着他。他的手臂几乎从后背落下，他不得不重新集中精力保持住那个姿势。他肩膀的疼痛与腿间强烈的快感相呼应。

他做得到的。被要求的一切，他都做得到。

Slade似被取悦般的轻笑一声，把满是润滑剂的手放在Jason臀丘上，拇指按压着干涩的入口。“放松，”Slade命令道。Jason更用力的把额头抵在地板上，另一只手的手指紧紧扣入地上的尘土中。“除非你想受伤。”

“干你的就是了，老家伙。”Jason说，在被Slade更加用力握住阴茎时，喉结不自觉滚动了一下，感受着他将食指的指尖送入后穴。

男人。女人。Jason和他们都上过床。但自从他开始谋划这一切后，就没有再和别人做过了。他不得不提醒自己如何呼吸，把注意力放在背后与肩膀的疼痛上、前端被刺激的快感上，而不是被扩张的异样感上。至少Slade还算有耐心，比起他从前的一夜情对象要好上许多。他慢慢地打开他的身体，每增加一根手指前都为他留出足够的适应时间；与此同时还在他耳边轻声赞美。

称赞他一直乖乖的接受扩张，称赞他一直按Slade命令的那样自己把手固定好，称赞他除了努力接受外，没有任何轻举妄动。在被按压前列腺之前，Jason就呻吟出了声。

挺可悲的，不是吗。可他不是一直都是这样吗？不就是正因如此，他才一度陷入了韦恩大宅里那个“家庭”的幻梦中吗？被找到、被收留，从此不再只是个哥谭大街上浪费氧气的废物。

他努力摆脱这些念头，把注意力放回现在，只感觉自己硬得要命，近乎崩溃。Slade戴着手套的手熟练的抚摸着他，慢慢动作着；他似乎知道Jason已经快不行了，却故意不满足他。

“操，”他喘息着，努力让自己的声音听起来更像威胁而非恳求，“赶紧的。你他妈还在等什么？”

“不耐烦了，嗯哼？”Slade轻笑，再次抽送起手指，逼得青年一声闷哼。“但那听起来可不像是请求。”

“Slade。”

Slade在他耳边咋了咂舌，“很悦耳，但不是我想听的。”

他突然停下了手上的动作，Jason不禁泄出呻吟。他摆着臀部，试图找回刚才的快感，男人却干脆撤下了双手，捉住他那只自由的手，同先前那一只一同钉在他背上。“操你——”

“来吧，孩子。你比那聪明得多。你知道我想听什么。”

Jason闭上双眼。地面同他脸颊上的疤痕一样崎岖不平。他无法忽视身后Slade健硕温暖的躯体——如此近又如此遥远，还有他的声音……他再次颤抖起来。尽管肩膀与后背疼痛无比，他的头脑却因渴望而清楚无比。此刻的世界仿佛只剩下他和Slade。

他的喉结滚动了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。他咬紧牙关，吐出那两个字：“求你。”

“你说什么？”

Slade将手指插进青年的后穴，恶意按压着前列腺直到Jason近乎尖叫：“求你了！”

声音在隧道里回荡，许久才消失。Jason咬着下唇，脸颊刷地涨红。他知道，Slade一定在他身后窃笑。而男人只是将手指划过他的臀侧，声音里满是赞许。“好孩子。”他在放开前再次捏了捏他的手腕，“现在你可以把手放下来了。”

这不对。但他自己却没有抵抗，任由Slade将他拉起，摆成一个跪趴的姿势。他的肩膀传来疼痛与快感的交织。男人的手再次贴上他的臀肉，没带手套的那只无比滚烫。

Jason很久都没被这么触碰过了。久到他甚至有些饥渴。

“Slade……”他正试着想说些什么，臀缝间抵上的炙热却让他吞下了剩余的话语。

“嘘。放松就好，孩子。我知道你想要什么。”

Jason咬住嘴唇，艰难的咽了口唾沫，垂下头。他盯着自己撑在地上的手，将注意力集中在呼吸以及薄衫被汗浸透的感觉上。身后的阴茎慢慢挤进了他狭窄的甬道，他倒吸一口凉气，双手几乎支撑不住身体，感受着Slade的慢慢深入以及小幅度抽插。

天啊。这感觉很好。而它本不该如此的。

他用力咬着嘴唇，牙齿近乎嵌进脆弱的血肉中。他感觉……操。他不知道。他因体内那根硕大的阴茎微微颤抖。Slade的双手抚摸着他的臀肉，在他因快感而喘息时在他耳边喷出热气。他的脑中一片混乱，却不似之前那样——他沉醉于当下，而不是困在过去的回忆中。

Slade稍稍抽出又重重插入，一只手游走于青年薄薄的汗衫下。那里藏着许多伤疤：被酸液灼烧出来的，被刀刃割开的，还有一些锯齿状的撕裂伤——他脸颊上的仅是冰山一角。但Slade并没有退却，只是慢慢抚过一道又一道的疤痕。仅是这个认知就令Jason几近高潮。

他感受着乳头被掐拧、被爱抚，闷哼着，接着呻吟出声，手指在不平的地面上紧握成拳。他清楚，Slade正掌握着这一切。他正享受着这一切，浅浅的抽插着，享用着Jason的身体。而后者在他身下呻吟喘息，接纳着这一切。

除了一件事。

他努力停下自己脑中的思绪，只专注于当下。

疯了。他一定是疯了。

“很好。”Slade在他耳边低语，越发凶猛地挺动腰肢，“这就是你想要的，不是吗？被人压制住，被人狠狠地操。”

“操！”Jason喘息，手臂擦过粗粝地面，皮肤如果没有手套的保护必然会被划破。“Slade你他妈——”Slade再次用带着手套的那只手握住他的阴茎，他将头埋得更低，以藏住眼角的泪水，身体却不自觉地前后摆动，寻求更多的抚慰。里外被同时刺激对他来说太多了——要知道，这么久以来，他能感受到的只有疼痛。极度的疼痛，仅此而已。“求你……”

“来吧。”Slade听起来像是被取悦了，用带着胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭Jason的脸颊，然后命令道：“为我高潮吧，孩子。”

他挤弄着Jason的阴茎，用更加蛮横的力道操进他的软穴。Jason腰肢近乎瘫软，堪堪靠手肘撑住身体的重量。最后射出来的时候他死死咬住自己的手臂，呻吟与喊叫听起来模糊不清。快感像是海啸般席卷了他，却也带走了长久以来他心中的压抑不安。

但Slade并没有就此松开手。他继续抚弄着Jason的分身，尽可能为青年持续带来快感；与此同时他的身体却更狠更快地动作着，但仍有克制的意味：既然Jason已经爽过了，那么现在轮到他了。在高潮的余韵中，Jason哽咽着，发出呜咽的声音，Slade每一次撞击都顶在他的前列腺上，而Slade本人却沉默异常。撇开自己的声音，Jason只能听见偶有的几声闷哼。

他想回头看看他的脸，却又有什么阻拦着他。最后，他只是把脸埋在手臂中，闭上双眼。在这最后的几分钟里，他的世界似乎只剩下无尽而舒适的黑暗，与Slade操他时的炙热温度和咕啾的水声。最终，Slade将器物整根埋进青年的身体。接着Jason清楚地感觉到他滚烫的精液射进了自己的体内。他不得不再次咬住手臂以咽下破口而出的哭喊，浑身颤抖。Slade的手掌一路顺着他的身侧抚摸过去，最终停在他的小腹上，慢慢打着圈。

结束了。Jason本以为Slade会马上抽身离开——就像之前别的那些人一样。出乎他意料，Slade停留在他体内，等着他缓过呼吸，停止颤抖。他的手指轻抚着他的皮肤，不算温柔，却有些坚定，直到Jason点头示意他没事了。当Slade缓缓从他身体里抽出时，他的喉结不自主滚动了一下。

“小心。”Slade在他耳边呢喃。他用右臂环住Jason的胸口，拉着他坐起，让青年靠着他的躯体，额头抵在他肩膀冰冷的金属盔甲上。

Jason突然一阵颤抖。Slade就在他的身后，手指穿过他的发间。布料沙沙的摩擦声掩盖了他两腿之间被擦湿的感觉。

Jason几乎笑了，但他不敢低头去证实。“你还随身带湿巾的？”

“用来止血。”Slade回答道，平静的过分。他为Jason清理完毕后，擦了擦自己的双手，然后把用过的纸巾揉成一团，丢进隧道深处，接着用双手环住他的腰。“现在感觉好些了，孩子？”

这种情况注定很尴尬。这是宇宙的必然法则。而Jason现在依旧靠在Slade身上。他意识到自己的肩膀和背之后一定会持续酸痛。可Slade看起来却若无其事，依旧把手置在Jason的小腹上，带着轻微的占有意味。当他发觉Jason正看着他时，他有些得意地扬起嘴角。Jason不自觉地想象了一下自己现在看起来有多糟：脸颊潮红，头发被汗水打湿。

但是……

“滚开。”Jason咕哝着，试图着抽身，这样他就不用承认事实了：是的，他确实感觉好多了，像是体内的大坝决了堤，暂时释放了他记忆的沉重。Slade就那么一直抱着他——这是这么多年来令他感觉最舒适的一件事。甚至比他们刚刚打的那一炮还好。

Slade哼了一声，却不加阻拦地放开了他。“我也是这么想的。”

Slade起身，而Jason挣扎着把裤子穿好。他把之前卸下的盔甲组块再度拼回身上，接着捡起放在地上的头盔和长棍。当Jason拉好裤子的拉链时，Slade已经重新把脸遮住了。Jason不想承认，他希望Slade不要这么快戴上面具。

“这么快就走？”

“想要我留下来？”

Jason愤愤咬牙，摇头“没有的事。”

“别担心，孩子，我还会再呆上一会。”Slade得意地说道，仿佛他的话与此相反似的。金属长棍顺滑地卡回鞘中，Jason也起身，寻找着最开始摘下的头盔。“我是专业的，在回南美之前，我还欠你一份报告。”

“嗯。”Jason从地上捡起头盔，似乎从反光中看到了蝙蝠侠嘲讽的披风。他重新戴好头盔，“是的。就明天吧。”

“那就明天。”Slade答应道。

Jason走向隧道的出口，那是一条将他领经Slade身边的路。他步伐平稳地重新评估着身体的酸痛程度，毕竟他不能对外面的人什么都不说就离开。他必须得确保他们不起疑心。“还有，Slade。”

“嗯？”

他必须掌控好这一切——尽管他已经开始思念另一具身躯带来的温暖了。但他没有可以犯错的余地了。“仅此一次。这种事不会再发生了。”

他看不见他脸上的表情，但他慵懒的歪头动作告诉Jason，Slade显然被这句话逗乐了。

“好的，孩子。”他跟在Jason身后，向外面更宽阔的隧道走去。“随便你。”

 

*1 : get your rocks off with somebody，实为“找人来一炮”  
*2：:You’re a real piece of work  
*3：:WD-40是防锈润滑剂，多用于金属和电子器件，不宜直接接触皮肤

**Author's Note:**

> 水平不高还请海涵……  
> 是2018年也是我高考前搞的最后一篇了，算是给自己一个交代了吧。  
> firefright太太这篇真的是无比还原我原地旋转爆炸升天【】好吃到流泪


End file.
